


Drunk

by marvel_ling



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drunk Sex, F/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-30 13:03:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8534209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvel_ling/pseuds/marvel_ling
Summary: Shikamaru has a few drinks and goes over to Ino's to speak his mind.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I warned for dubious consent just to be safe.

Ino was woken up by sharp knocking on her door. She got up and grabbed her robe, slipping it on as she went to answer the door. 

When she opened it, she found Shikamaru leaning against the doorframe. 

"Shika? It's like one in the morning. What are you doing here?" she aske worriedly. 

Shika looked up at her and she could tell something was off about him. 

"You know I just need.. see I was with the guys and fuck it, you know? Like they told me to tell you and it said sure. What the fuck right?" slurred Shikamaru. 

"What are you even saying? Come inside. It's freezing." Ino pulled him inside and shut the door. 

Shikamaru wrapped his arms around her from behind. He slipped his hand into her robe, grabbing her breast. 

Ino gasped out of shock and whipped around smacking his hands off of her. 

"Ino come on now." he pushed her against the door. 

"Are you drunk?" she asked, wrinkling her nose. 

"No, no. I was hanging out with the guys and they told me to tell you, you know?" he mumbled. 

"Tell me what?" Ino asked, a little concerned. 

"You're so hot. Let me just.." he looked down at her robe and untied it. It fell open, exposing her tank top and pajama bottoms. 

Shikamaru blatantly stared at her chest. Ino's face got hot, and she closed her robe. 

Undeterred, Shikamaru leaned in and kissed her lips. His hands slid into her robe and up her tank top. 

"I want to fuck you." he said when he pulled away from the kiss. 

"Okay, Shikamaru you're drunk." Ino said, gently moving his hands. 

"Your tits are so nice." he ignored her. 

"Please, just stop and wait until you sober up." she pleaded. 

"How have you not been fucked by all the guys? You're literally the hottest kunoichi. I mean I dunno I'd have to ask the guys again but to me you're the hottest. Your body is so amazing," he said. Ino cringed. "And your mouth is just meant to be filled with a cock." 

Ino was now pissed. She wanted to punch him for objectifying her, but she had to remember that he's completely hammered. She decided to switch tactics. 

"I totally want to fuck you too, but come over here okay. We'll sit on my couch." she lead him over and pushed him down onto it. 

She quickly grabbed a glass of water for him to drink. She found him passed out on the couch when she returned. Ino sighed heavily and pulled the afghan over him. After placing some medicine next to the glass of water, she returned to her own bed. 

* * *

 

In the morning, Shikamaru woke up to a banging in his head. He sat up slowly, a little disoriented, and looked around. He realized he was at Ino's place. 

He looked next to him to see the water and medicine which he took gratefully. Setting the blanket aside, he got up to find Ino. 

She was still asleep wrapped in her robe. Shikamaru smiled a little looking at her. Then he frowned, realizing he had no memory of how he got to her place or why he was there or what he said. 

The last thing he remembered was drinking with his friends. They were all chatting about things going on and the girls and then...oh no. 

He remembered saying something about Ino to the guys. They had all egged him on to go and tell her. 

How much did he say?

"Shika?" 

While lost in thought, Ino had sat up. 

"Hey, um, thanks for putting up with me last night. I'm sorry if I said anything...off putting." he said sheepishly. 

"Like that I have nice tits and my mouth would look good wrapped around a cock?" she crossed her arms. 

Shika blushed. 

"And how you grabbed my boobs and told me you wanted to fuck me?" she added. 

"I am...so sorry." he said, expecting her to punch him.

Instead, she stood up and slipped her robe off her shoulders letting it fall to the floor.

"Well, go ahead..fuck me." she looked directly into his eyes. 

"Ino, um, I don't think I should." Shika replied. 

She walked up to him and grabbed him by his shirt. She pulled him into a kiss. She pulled at his bottom lip with her teeth. 

Dragging him to the bed, Ino sat and unzipped his pants. She pulled them down and reached for his cock. 

"You wanted to see my mouth around a cock." Ino smirked before sliding her mouth over his hard on. 

Shika stared down at her in shock. A faint blush covering his cheeks. He let a moan escape as she sucked him hard. 

Ino pulled away to slip out of her tank top. 

"You like that?" she asked, looking up at him while teasingly licking the tip. 

"Oh fuck yes." he growled.

Before she could suck him again, Shika pushed her away. She looked up at him with a mix of irritated confusion. 

"If you keep doing that I'm going to come." he said. 

He instructed her to lay out on her bed and helped her pull off her pajama bottoms and panties. 

His fingers glided over the skin of her inner thighs, toward her wet slit. Her legs fell open at his touch. 

"Do you happen to have a condom?" he asked, flicking his fingers between her folds. 

"What from all the fucking I do?" Ino retorted a little sharper than she intended. 

"What? I'm just saying if you don't want to get pregnant it might be conducive to have protection." he replied. 

"I take birth control." she admitted. Shika raised an eyebrow. 

She moved his hand and began to sit up. 

"Hey, what's wrong? What did I do?" he asked. 

"You looked at me like because I take birth control that it means that I'm a slut or something. Especially what you said last night.." she said. 

"What did I say?" 

"Basically that I'm really hot and how have all the boys not fucked me yet." Ino said. She stood and grabbed her robe, only for Shikamaru to grab her from behind and sit her on his lap. She could feel his cock pressed against her ass. She dropped her robe in shock.

"That's a valid question, Ino. And I stand by it. You know you're hot. You know you can have any and every guy you want," he murmured in her ear. "You're turned on. You're just pretending to be mad cause you don't want to be a labeled a slut." 

Ino tried to move but was captured in his strong arms. 

"Don't make me use my jutsu, Ino. But maybe you're kinky like that." Shikamaru smirked, kissing her neck down to her shoulder. His fingers roamed down to her pussy and slipped inside. "You're even more wet. See I'm right. You're a bad girl, Ino." 

He lifted her slightly so he could slip his cock into her. Ino gasped when he slid all the way in. Her walls clenched tight around him. Pressing her tight against his chest, Shikamaru thrusted upward. He realized he didn't have much power to thrust into her in this position. That didn't stop Ino from moaning like a porn star. 

Shika lifted her off of him, placing her next to her pillows. Keeping on hand on her stomach, he pulled off his clothes the rest of the way. 

Positioning himself on top of her, he pushed in again. He adjusted her legs around his hips. 

"Oh god Shikamaru!" Ino moaned. He smirked and stared at the way her tits bounced up and down with his thrusts. 

"See, you're enjoying being fucked hard." he said. 

Ino felt a little embarrassed and a lot turned on by his teasing. 

"Please..harder.." she moans. 

Shikamaru was satisfied seeing Ino, usually bossy, bitchy, and annoying, completely spread out before him. Hearing her moan and seeing her writhe because of him. 

"Are you gonna come Ino?" he taunts. Ino could only nod.

"Where do you want my cum, Ino? Inside you? Perhaps on your tits or would you like to swallow it?" he smirks at her. "Your face is so red." 

She turned her head away from his gaze. Shikamaru thrust hard twice sending her over the edge. 

Ino arched her back as she rode out her orgasm. Shikamaru pulled out, instantly coming on her stomach. 

He fell next to her and pulled her into cuddling.

"I'm sticky.." she complained. 

"Shh, cuddle with me." he replied. He kissed her cheek. She grumbled again. 

Shikamaru was concerned at how pissed off she seemed. It was more than being sticky from cum. 

"Thank you," he nuzzled into her neck. "I'm sorry if I upset you." 

"I just don't want you to think of me like that." she replied. 

"Like what? A slut?" he asked. She nodded. "I don't think of you like that. I'm sorry that I went too far with it." 

She relaxed in his arms a little. 

"You're so beautiful. And I wasn't exaggerating when I said you could have any guy," he started, then paused. "I guess I'm jealous and want you for myself." 

Her eyes widened at this revelation. 

"Shika, it's sweet that you think I'm attractive enough to get any guy, but I'm not like that. I don't want just any guy." she said. 

"So.." 

"I want you." she pulled him in for a kiss.

"Wait until the guys hear about this." Shika smiled. 

"Excuse me?" she asked, wondering if all of this was some sort of prank. Like see how easy it would be to get her into bed. 

"Well, after we had a few drinks, the guys started talking about the hottest girls. They pretty much all said that you were hot and I got mad because I was drunk and I didn't want them to talk about you like that. So they bugged me about it and I told them that I like you. Then they told me to tell you." he said a little embarrassed.

"You need to not drink so much with the guys." she replied. 

"Fair enough. So..are you my girlfriend now?" Shika asked slyly. 

"Yes, you idiot. Now come on. I want to shower." 


End file.
